This study will allow National Eye Institute (NEI) doctors the opportunity to examine people with eye disease, whether the diagnosis is known or not, to determine if they are eligible for other NEI research studies. No treatment is offered in this study. People of all ages with various eye conditions, including genetic conditions, eye movement disorders, inflammatory eye diseases, retinal diseases and external eye diseases, may be eligible for this study.